Do It
by dragonfire and angels
Summary: Kylo Ren wants to get close to Rey, Will she allow it? How close can they get?
1. Dreams

**So, this is my 2nd fanfiction and I am working on this simultaneously with Hush and I am writing a seperate story I haven't decided if I'm going to upload yet. Let me know whether you think I should. Same thing as far as updating though. I get really busy at times and I apologise for any inconveniences I give you guys.**

It has been 3 months since Rey found Luke Skywalker. She has progressed greatly in her training and abilities, but no one seems to notice. She tries so hard to please her master, but feels as if she never will. During the nights on Ahch-To listening to the waves hit the rocky shore as she drifts to sleep.

Her dreams are usually of her past, trying to piece her life together and remember where she came from and who her family is. Tonight is not one of those nights. There's so much snow around, she can barely move, but for some reason she is not even the slightest bit cold. She looks down and sees that she is wearing a black robe that she doesn't remember getting. As she looks round, she feels like the wind is speaking to her. As she looks behind her, she sees the silhouette of a man and 'he' begins to approach her. She tries to put distance between them, but he moves through the snow with much more ease than she does. Before she knows it, he is right behind her, his wispy black hand grabs her arm and she can't get away. The silhouette leans in close to her ear, "You can't get away from me that easily, you should know that know, before it's too late" a man's voice says.

Rey shoots up from her cot, breathing heavily, covered in a cold sweat. She gets out of her hurt to walk and hopefully find some answers by meditating. After not getting any clues or answers, she goes back into her hut to get whatever more sleep she can. As she lays down, her mind takes her back to her meeting with Kylo Ren. She remember when she first heard his mechanical voice, how it sent ice cold shivers down her spine, and how when he took his mask off, he looked so normal, she was more scared than ever, wondering how a person could turn so rotten. She remembered hearing his actual voice, one she would never have expected for him, or any monster ever. It was at this moment, she realized the voice in the dream had been his, he was talking to her in her dreams. No where was safe from him now. She remembered how she left him on starkiller base, the wound on his eye and how she could feel his shock, disappointment and awe, all due to her. Most of all, she remembers feeling a loneliness akin to hers. How the hell could someone be so evil they murder their father without remorse or reason? She wonders. Does he feel remorse? Noh, How could he feel anything she says in her head. Monsters don't feel anything. She somehow managed to fall back asleep thinking about shadows, monsters and longing.

She wakes up the next morning, determined to get answers from Luke, to prove to his she has improved and hope that he will think she is ready to face Ren once again and get the answers she so desperately needed.


	2. Training

**Hi guys, how are you doing? I have decided to work on my stories every chance I get, but that still doesn't mean I can update regularly. Once again, I apologize any inconvenience or annoyance it brings you. I hope you keep reading, giving me feedback, answering any questions I may ask and that you guys enjoy what I give you.**

Rey woke before sunrise and immediately headed outside to practice her footwork before their training began, determined to show Luke how much she had actually improved. She began by running up and down the island, only using the stairs when she was done and taking occasional rest on a nice shaded, grassy spot. As she headed back up to the huts, she noticed that Luke had been watching her, so she decided she would stay and train just a bit longer. She headed over to the outcropping where there was adequate room to practise her forms. She went through each form multiple times and in her opinion she did it perfectly each time. After about 30 minutes she turned to look at Luke, acting and feigning surprise, hoping he didn't read her earlier. She walked back up to Luke, "Good morning Master" she said with a head bow. "Good morning Rey" he responded. "Some early morning training I see". "Yes, I figured, you can never get too much practice" "I suppose you are right". She noticed he hasn't commented on her performance and she felt quite put down. Luke noticed this and said, "Why don't we take today and relax?" Rey looked at him more confused than ever. "You? Suggesting we relax? What have you done with Luke?" "I knocked some sense into him" he responded. They both took the rest of the day to go their separate ways and 'relax'.

Rey went down to the water's edge to go for a swim. Rey laid her clothes on the rocky shore and waded, in her underwear, into the cool, clear water which was calm in 'her' pool. After slowly swimming around for a few minutes, to get the tension and aches out of her tired muscles, she started to float on her back. Suddenly she got the feeling that she was being watched and turned her head so she could see behind her, before she could see anything. Everything went black. She woke up and opened her eyes to see a dark, almost black dirt room. After looking around, she spotted a dark blue door, thinking and noticing it was the only way out of the room, she carefully approached the door. Before she got her hand on the handle, the door swung open, to reveal an angry man with shoulder length, straight hair. Afraid he had seen her, Rey didn't dare move, but he walked right passed her as if nothing happened. Deciding not to push her luck, Rey ran out of the door, down the stairs and opened the first door she had seen.

Inside she saw a woman holding a child. The woman was weeping, "He just doesn't understand, I don't want to lose her either, but I can't keep her. We don't have the resources". She looked to the ceiling and said "Whatever happens to our ray of sun, please let her be ok in the end."

Rey woke up again in her pool crying profusely and wondering why she was doing so. The word parents ran through her head and she felt through the force that what she had witnessed was indeed a memory and her parents were the main players.


	3. Ben

**Hi guys, Happy Valentines day. I hope you all enjoyed today. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have a lot of stuff to do and a lot of issues to deal with also, please be patient.**

Rey immediately got dressed and ran back into her hut. Luke felt her distress and followed her. "Rey, What's wrong?" Rey looked at him, "Swimming, watched, vision, me, parents." That was all she managed before she broke down. "Rey, please, let me look, let me see what happened." She nodded her head and Luke put his hands on her head. He was taken into the vision and when he came back out, his arms circled Rey. "It's ok Rey, everything is ok. You have us now, Finn, Poe, Leia, even me. We're all here. We all love you". Hearing those words gave Rey a balm she didn't know she needed and began to calm down. When she collected herself, Luke took her to the meditation field to just sit, feel the calming, cool wind, smell the ocean and feel the mist of the waves against the rocks. They returned to the huts for dinner. Rey had never been as relaxed, now knowing she had somewhere she belonged, somewhere she was wanted. She loved it, but it terrified her all at the same time.

That night, while she was sleeping, she dreamed she was in a long, metal hallway. She could hear people approaching and they seemed to be struggling to move along. She went to investigate and what she saw, she would never forget. There were 2 men in sleek, black suits and they were carrying a prisoner. She looked deeper at the unconscious body. She noticed multiple cuts and bruises, she noticed marks that looked as if he fought in self defense. The more she looked, the more she felt she knew this man, then it hit her. It was Kylo Ren, but something was different, he was so young and he didn't feel as dark and pained as he normally did. That was when she realized, he wasn't Ren yet. She was witnessing the manipulation of young Ben Solo. She followed the men, she watched as they opened a door and dropped the unconscious Solo onto the cold, durasteel floor of a prison cell.

She walked into the cell before it closed, she sat next to Ben and rested his head on her lap as he laid there. A few minutes later, she heard a movement and looked into the corner to see the pained, scared face of Kylo Ren himself. "I remember this. My first day of "training"" he said with disgust. I tried so hard, I wasn't strong enough to stop them. Rey looked at him. "I'm so sorry. What happened?" He stared at her, surprised by the gentleness and sorrow in her voice, almost as if she cared about him. "That is a story I hope you never hear" and with that he left and his dream dissipated. Rey woke up in bed, she began to cry. "I'm so sorry Ben, What happened to you? Why do I care about it? Why do I care about you?" She realized the truth behind her words as she said them. She let it sink in and settled down for a anxious sleep.


	4. Begin the search

**Hi guys, I still need your thoughts on whether or not to upload my original story. I don't want to give too much away, but if you guys are curious about it, I'll ask any question I can. Just please let me know if you guys want it up**

The next morning, Rey walked to where Luke was sitting and eating his breakfast. She took her plate and sat across from him. He could feel her curiosity and want to ask him her question. He looked up at her, "Rey, What do you want to ask?" He asked her before she had a chance to consider asking him. "Master, I was wondering, What happened to Ben? What caused him to become Kylo? Why did he turn?" He sighed, "That is difficult to explain, why don't I just show you."

He turned to face Rey and put his hands on each side of her head. He let her passed the walls of the memory. She saw everything. She felt everything. She felt the fear in Luke as he approached Ben's hut and the conflict as he held the saber over his nephew. She saw Ben wake up and realize his situation. She saw the fear and pain in the eyes. She saw the moment Kylo Ren took over. She pulled herself out of the vision to see the ashamed face of her master. She began to cry, shook her head in disappointment and walked to her hut. Luke didn't see her the rest of the day. The next day Luke woke to a slight pulling sensation in his head. When Rey realized he was awake, she told him "Why? I can't believe why anyone would do that. Especially you. I have to go." Luke felt her pull out and heard a ship approach and leave. He trusted her not to bring anyone that would do damage, so he waited until it left hearing range and went outside to watch her leave. "Please protector, please help her and let her bring him back. I Know if anyone can, it's her."

Rey walked into the cockpit of her ship and smiled seeing Poe and Finn at the controls of the cargo ship. "Hi guys, you don't know how happy I am to see you." Finn jumped out of his seat to give her a hug."I missed you Rey. I'm so glad you're ok." Rey laughed, "You're ok? I Was worried I would never see you again. I Missed you so much. It's great to see you." With that they broke the hug. "Hey, is it alright if I go get some sleep, I Had a long night?" she asked. "Sure" said Poe, the cabins are right around the corner down that hall" as he pointed to the hall. "Thanks, see you later"

Rey's head hit the pillow and she was sucked into a dream almost immediately.


End file.
